<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office Romance by StoryTimeTheCreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216876">Office Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed'>StoryTimeTheCreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, F/M, Modern Assassins, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Slighty nsfw, leads to NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been stressful lately. Here, have some Malik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malik Al-Sayf/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Office Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focusing on the presentation and not the hungry eyes she felt on her, she shifted. Allowing the person she knew was staring at her to catch her in her best angle. As she thought, she caught him shifting uncomfortably. Two can play this game, she wanted to say to him, but instead she looked disinterested until the presentation was over, and she headed to her office. Returning to her desk, she turned around in time to see him rush in after her.</p><p>Cheeks aflame, Malik caught himself before entering, and leaned against her door. “Hey!” He said nonchalantly, before returning to his hungry demeanor. Raising a brow, Malik gestured to her. “Some meeting, huh?”</p><p>She gestured at the door, and Malik grinned. Turning around, he closed and locked it behind him. Making sure to close the blinds, Malik giddily hurried to her desk. Finally, she grinned, “I never thought he’d shut up.”</p><p>“Not like we need that information to do our jobs or anything.” He teased, kissing her cheek. “How’s your day going, my love?”</p><p>Resting against his hip, she groaned. “Malik, I’m just ready for it to be over.”</p><p>“Aw.” His brows furrowed, and he kissed her once more before leaning against her desk. Crossing his arm across his chest, concern tinting his features, he asked, “Is everything alright?”</p><p>The pent-up frustrations floods from her lips. “Darling, the sale happens in less than a month and I’m presenting. I’ve presented before, but nothing at this scale. Then there’s the training, we’re understaffed so I’m going to have to help with that. Then there’s the volunteer event.”</p><p>Malik waited patiently, allowing her to unload, before pressing his lips to hers. “Feeling better?” He asked when she finished, and she nodded.</p><p>“I just don’t know what I’m going to do.” She leaned back to stretch, the helm of her dress riding past her knees. Eyeing the door, Malik returned his gaze to her legs and licked his lips. She rose a brow. “What?”</p><p>Malik shrugged, getting to his knees. Kissing her again, Malik giggled. “Well, if you’re so tense…” His eyes flickered down, and her jaw dropped.</p><p>“Malik!” She playfully swatted at his chest but wound her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers. “Baby, are you serious? We could,” she lowered her voice. “We could get in trouble.”</p><p>“Only if we get caught.” Malik responded with a wink, his dark eyes obediently waiting.</p><p>She looked at the door again. “And the door’s locked?” She breathed. Malik nodded and began kissing her jaw line, working his way to her neck. “Ok, take off your pants.” Malik shook his head, chuckling against her jaw. “What? I thought you wanted to…”</p><p>“Oh, I do.” Malik purred, and she suppressed the moan in her throat. “But this is about you, and…” his hand gingerly ran up her thigh, leaving a trail of warmth. “We’re lucky you’re wearing this dress today.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>